


Tarth

by Odd_Ellie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime acabara gostando de viver naquele local bem mais do que havia previsto</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarth

Jaime acabara gostando de viver naquele local bem mais do que havia previsto, na verdade achava que se sentia mais confortável ali do que jamais se sentira no Porto real ou no Rochedo Casterly, não que ele fosse mencionar isso para Brienne é claro.

A ilha não chamava tanta atenção quanto os outros locais nos sete reinos, os prédios eram bem mais simples que os do Porto real, a visão do castelo não despertava de maneira nenhuma a mesma imponência que o dos Lannisters despertava, a vegetação servia principalmente para a cultivação de alimentos, sem nenhuma das arvores deslumbrantes e exóticas do jardim de cima, e ele duvidava que houvesse sequer uma safira em todo o território da ilha. Mas de quase todas as janelas no castelo do pai de Brienne ele podia ver o mar que tinha o mesmo tom de azul dos olhos da herdeira daquele local, por isso era para ele o lugar mais belo em que já estivera.


End file.
